Furniture systems such as shelves, cabinets, stands, and desks are typically: 1) pre-built (in standard sizes and configurations), 2) build-to-order (to customer design specifications), or 3) modular systems (customer configurable components which collectively comprise the final furniture unit).
An advantage of pre-built furniture is low selling price (due to manufacturing efficiencies from high volume production), but a disadvantage is limited variety of sizes and configurations. An advantage of build-to-order furniture is that the furniture can be custom sized and configured, but a disadvantage is higher selling price. An advantage of modular furniture systems is high customization and flexible design, but a disadvantage is limited configuration possibilities. Additional advantages and disadvantages to all systems are well known to those with ordinary skills in the art.
What is needed is a furniture system that shares the advantages of pre-built, build-to-order, and modular systems, without the disadvantages.